The Dream (GOF extract)
by Harry.P.07
Summary: Harry has just having the dream about Frank, the Muggle. George's point of view- I woke up to Harry panting like crazy, I looked over in the darkness and saw he was asleep; I'd heard from Ron that he sleep talks so I woke Fred "Oi Fred!" I muttered "What?" He murmured sleepily before waking up. "Is Harry ok?" Asked Fred, not realising Harry was asleep.


Harry is just having the dream about Frank, the Muggle.

George's POV-

I woke up to Harry panting like crazy, I looked over in the darkness and saw he was asleep; I'd heard from Ron that he sleep talks so I woke Fred "Oi Fred!" I muttered "What?" He murmured sleepily before waking up. "Is Harry ok?" Asked Fred, not realising Harry was asleep (Fred's (sometimes) the more caring twin) "Why don't you wake him up and find out?" I suggested, laughing as quietly as I could "He's asleep?" Asked Fred, surprised "Obviously! You dung-brain!" I whispered, my sides aching now, with trying to keep my laughing quiet. "It's not that easy to see George!" Muttered Fred. "What time is it anyway?" Fred asked after a while "I dunno it's Harry and Ron who own watches." I replied, sleepily. "If only we were in our own bedroom, we have a clock in there. We'd better be going back to sleep, we've got the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow." Commented Fred, rolling over and falling asleep. I realised and was suddenly really excited, defiantly to excited to sleep but I was awake on my own; listening to Harry panting like crazy. Eventually I got over my excitement and it dawned on me that Harry could be in trouble, I was worried for him (it's not usual for me to worry) so I decided that I'd stay awake, and be there for him when, or if, he woke up.

A couple of hours passed, I was sure now it was the early hours of the morning, we'd probably be getting up soon. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and going into where Hermione and Ginny were. The same footsteps went back downstairs flowed by only one other person, I guessed Mum had gone to get the girls up, she'd told them "I'll leave the boys for a bit" or something like that and gone downstairs with either Ginny or Hermione, which ever one of the girls didn't go downstairs was who knows where. I soon got my prediction sort of right: Hermione came into our room she saw Harry, who was still asleep and panting like crazy and saying "No!" She attempted to wake Harry but failed. "Come on boys Molly wants you up." She announced, Fred groaned, I jumped out of bed to catch Hermione, Ron didn't move and Harry stayed in the same state. "Hermione!" I called, but she hadn't gone "Good morning George." She said brightly "What about Harry?" I asked "I...I don't know." She said quietly and a little worriedly "Leave him a while. What about Ron?" Said Fred, making me and Hermione jump and pointing over to Ron. "Do what we usually do." I replied giving Fred a you-know-what-to-do look. We crept right up to Ron and shouted "RON! GET UP!" We always do it, it just about the only thing that can wake him up. "Ok, ok" he said tiredly. "What about Harry though?" Asked Hermione, worriedly looking over to Harry, who was in the same state and now thrashing about little Molly said I need to get you all up, because we need to go as soon as possible." Informed Hermione nervously "We could just go downstairs and tell Mum." Suggested Ron, yawning. We settled that Ron's idea was probably a good one, so we went downstairs leaving Harry.

Once we were downstairs we explained to Mum, she was very worried about Harry and even more so (if it was possible) when we took her to see him. "Right, we need to devise a plan." Ordered Mum, once we were back downstairs. "Ron, what do you do when he's sleep talking at school?" I asked, remembering what Ron had told me.

"Not a lot, just wait for him to wake up. It's not usually this bad." Replied Ron. We all sighed and sat there thinking. A few moments later Dad came downstairs and said brightly "Are we ready to go?" "No." Mum replied before explaining about Harry, when she was finished Dad was shocked and sat down. Suddenly there was a shout from upstairs making all of us jump "Harry?" Ron shouted disappearing upstairs, Hermione following soon after.

Ron's POV-

After hearing the shout (which was possibly Harry) I ran upstairs to go see him. I ran into my room (Which we (Fred, George, me and Harry were sharing)) and saw Harry sat up, shaking, sweating, breathing heavily and looking very pale. "Harry?" I asked, feeling quite worried for him. "I'm ok." Replied Harry quietly, rubbing his forehead (where his scar is) "Harry? Are you ok?" Asked Hermione, bursting into the room "I'm ok." Repeated Harry, still rubbing his forehead "What about your scar?" I asked "It's awful, I feel like my head's going to split open." Replied Harry. We went back downstairs once Harry had got changed and calmed down and poor Harry was bombarded: first by Mum (hugging him, next by Fred and George who were asking questions (mainly George, which is unusual), and finally by Dad who was constantly saying "Harry, are you ok? Are you sure?" It was defiantly too much at once, but they were all worried about him (so was I (and Hermione, by the look on her face)).

Eventually we set off to the Quidditch World Cup. The rest of the story goes how the film/book goes.

The End


End file.
